


非自愿约会

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [18]
Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: “这里有个人很久没约会了。”——阿尔弗雷德·韦恩后代在哪里·潘尼沃斯
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 11





	非自愿约会

布鲁斯觉察到了不妙，在阿尔弗雷德一点也不委婉地提醒他“您上一次约会还是在2015年的10月31日”之时。当时运来的圆桌正被摆放在大厅中间，随着桌角磕到地面发出的声响，布鲁斯的后脑勺也久违地重新感受到了持续不断的、来自英国管家的有力敲击。

“没想到您和那位女士竟然没有保持联系。”阿尔弗雷德扶扶眼镜，紧盯着布置的流程是否有什么疏忽，“她很美丽。”

实质上，布鲁斯已经忘记了对方的长相——天可怜见的，超人才是他那段时间的唯一重心，尽管抱歉，但按那位女士离开前的潇洒态度，想必也没把和布鲁斯·韦恩共度欢愉一夜放在心上。

她不会突然带着什么孩子出现的。布鲁斯想反驳回去，却不敢这么说。主动提起有关韦恩家后代的问题无疑自撞枪口，聪明的做法是闭紧他不服气的嘴巴，最好再懂事地为阿尔弗雷德递上一杯热茶以慰劳老人家的一片好意。

布鲁斯确实这么做了。

“这里以后会成为很好的会议厅，”阿尔弗雷德接过茶杯，接着说道，“终于一切都恢复了平静。”

“暂时的。”布鲁斯保守地说，视线在阿尔弗雷德阴晴不定的侧脸上飘忽不定，他现在几乎就是个人形雷达，最大用途是能够敏锐接收来自阿尔弗雷德的各种尖锐暗示。

“暂时的也可以。”阿尔弗雷德举举由韦恩少爷亲自冲沏的热茶，完全不领其中盛放的讨饶，“够您出去约个会了，少爷。”

没有直接当他的面提起韦恩的后代实属不易，布鲁斯了然阿尔弗雷德这回已经算是给足了他台阶，那不带反讽的平淡语调显然流露着另一种哀切：我只是想要你去约个会，而已。后面那些关于“再带一位漂亮的女士回家”或是“也许一年后有关韦恩的后代并不是只会在我的梦里出现”被阿尔弗雷德省略了，布鲁斯笃定地这么认为。

“也许只是你联想太丰富了。”

克拉克边说着这话，边把抱来的毯子传给布鲁斯，他坐到了沙发空着的那个位置上，新买的沙发因为空间的问题仍没有买得很大，布鲁斯侧着窝在上头占据了三分之一，克拉克也就只好规矩地在剩下的那块坐下。玛莎已经在楼上睡下了，他们面前的电视机音量被开得很小，反正布鲁斯也没有特别聚精会神在看的意思，他的手里还捧着那叠玛莎尝试着为布鲁斯烤制的巧克力曲奇，而布鲁斯正一块接一块吃得乐在其中。

“那些唠叨我已经听了将近十年。”布鲁斯的牙齿在一块饼干的边缘嗑出一个小小牙印，饼干的碎屑掉在了盘子里，布鲁斯的上唇也沾上了些许，“我太了解他在这件事上的偏执了。”

“出发点是好的。”克拉克从布鲁斯面前的盘子中也拿起一块，他对甜食（严格来说对任何食物）都没有特殊的偏爱，不过从玛莎跃跃欲试要为布鲁斯烘焙一些甜点开始，克拉克倒也觉得这种巧克力的甜苦气味意外诱人。也或许是布鲁斯吃得特别香甜？

管他的。

“玛莎偶尔也会问这些我不知该怎么回答的问题。”他嚼着饼干，指指楼上，“家长的操心总是大同小异。”

“那你应当理解我的烦恼了。”

“那可不是你欺骗潘尼沃斯先生说要出去约会、却躲来我这里的理由。”克拉克伸出的手收回了，盘子里只剩四块饼干，他觉得自己有必要留给似乎极其钟爱它们的布鲁斯。布鲁斯瞄了他一眼，又用盘子捅他的胳膊：

“严格说来，这栋房子是我的，我当然可以想来就来，”布鲁斯瞄了他一眼，又用盘子捅他的胳膊：“我再分你一块，你帮我保密，怎么样？”

克拉克便笑了起来，因为布鲁斯嘴唇上越沾越多的巧克力碎屑，也因为他苦恼中挣扎出来的可爱交易。似乎没有经历那些太过艰难的正式和解或是将旧事像晒衣服一样一件件拎出来做个总结，他们顺利地过渡到了这样的相处模式，基于默契，信任，或是别的。对过往闭口不提想来也是布鲁斯的行事风格之一，克拉克也就没去聊那些他未曾主动提起的。何况在玛莎面前，克拉克也不觉得自己有必要去破坏如今流动在他们之间的和睦气氛。

“你可以睡在这儿。”意识到自己的视线在布鲁斯捻着饼干的指尖上停留太久，克拉克不自然地移开了，电视频道被切换到了新闻频道上，风平浪静，哪里都是。除了克拉克脱口而出的这句话。

布鲁斯被呛得不明显，不过他还是顿了一顿，两条眉毛又开始往中间拢起的时候，克拉克在内心谴责了自己的莫名失常，面上却平静地继续往下说道：

“你睡我的房间，我睡这里。其实不睡也没关系，我可以出去晃晃。一旦你在外过夜，就可以造成一种……”

他看到布鲁斯小小地眯起了左边的眼睛，像只分析着自己动静的豹子，“给潘尼沃斯先生造成一种……你完成了一个完整约会的错觉。”

“……没那个必要。”

布鲁斯把先前就该咳的那一声终于咳了出来，他弯过腰把盘子放到地毯上，却只是把克拉克给他的毯子在身上铺开，不像有要离开的打算：

“我在这里睡一个小时就好。”

他看看手表，克拉克看看墙上的挂钟，两个人的视线在确认完时间后短暂交会，又在新闻插播进一条紧急新闻时迅速分开。

“我想你有事可忙了。”布鲁斯努了努嘴，看着航拍的、有关于大都会港口附近的车祸，还没有伤亡数字跳出，而克拉克可以确保这个数字永远保持在零。

“你想待多久都可以。”克拉克还是把盘子里最后一块饼干拿了，他抬头看看天花板，又微低头对布鲁斯笑，“毕竟这确实是你的房子。”

布鲁斯只是轻应了一声，眼睛放在电视屏幕上没移开，再过一分钟超人就会出现在镜头里，而胃里是从他的盘子里抢走的饼干，饼干来自他们的玛莎；玛莎在楼上安然入眠，他在楼下的沙发上窝着，顺带替肯特家的儿子看着这个家，也或者，更像在等着某个人回来。

等他意识到这太过亲近、而他不过是在非自愿的情况之下找个地方来满足下阿尔弗雷德无从实现的愿望时，超人已经成为了眼前新闻中的焦点。

克拉克回到房子里的时候，布鲁斯盖过的毯子还留有一点巧克力的香气。

很难说这么欺骗阿尔弗雷德是不是个好主意，但当阿尔弗雷德当着他的面对戴安娜说“某个很久不约会的人昨晚终于约会了三个小时”的时候，戴安娜瞥过来的笑让他难以承接。那里面充满了鼓励、肯定与欣喜，没到阿尔弗雷德那么严重的程度，却也不差多少，就好像，他做了什么天大的好事一般。

“你应该明白，因为看到你有了队友、交了新朋友，阿尔弗雷德才会对你产生了更多期望。”戴安娜拍拍布鲁斯的手臂，站在阿尔弗雷德立场替他解释，操心布鲁斯不在她的范畴内，但不管怎么说，能看到布鲁斯也向前看的感觉相当令她满足。他们都在经历着新的改变，所有人都。

“只怕他是为了敷衍我而已。”阿尔弗雷德分辨着布鲁斯又飘忽起来的眼神，一针见血，“找个地方躲起来，骗我说他去约会了，噢，普林斯小姐，不要怀疑，他八年前就对我做过这样的事。”

“不，我没有这么做。”布鲁斯拿食指指尖挠挠鼻子轻声反驳，他甚至无法干脆地转身走开，这就是他面对阿尔弗雷德时的束手无策，“我和……我们在她家吃了饭，她还特意为我烤了巧克力饼干。”

模糊了人物的话布鲁斯也不算说谎，这让他连说话的神情都变得可信度大增，他瞪了瞪戴安娜，警告她别想用真言套索对他做点什么，阿尔弗雷德挂了半天的怀疑表情也渐渐消融，言语间多出了一点让布鲁斯心头不忍的欣慰：

“不会有你想要的结果的，我只是……交些新朋友而已。”补充的这句话又再度变轻，但阿尔弗雷德只是背过身去替戴安娜泡咖啡，在几分钟之后才又拿下眼镜审视起布鲁斯

“有其他人替您烤饼干，对我来说也算是个好消息。”阿尔弗雷德看着布鲁斯又快速眨动起来的眼睛，“也许您应该将神秘的新朋友烤的饼干带回来给我尝尝？或许我还能提供些意见。”

“没你烤的好吃。”

反正玛莎听不见。布鲁斯如是想。

“等您带回来再说吧。”

阿尔弗雷德标志性地哼了一声，把布鲁斯晾在了戴安娜幸灾乐祸的笑声中。

“布鲁斯明明和潘尼沃斯先生说，你烤的饼干不如他的好吃。”

克拉克把切下的馅饼送到布鲁斯已经堆满了食物的碟子里，又对玛莎告密。复活后的克拉克·肯特变得更精通于如何让人难堪无言——布鲁斯也不是没考虑过是不是母盒带来的影响，荒谬了点，但也只能这么解释了。什么时候他们之间的隔阂消弭到他能偷听自己日常生活的程度了？

把银行再卖出去不知道来不来得及。

“那只是……我……”布鲁斯发誓自己只是难以面对玛莎才磕磕绊绊的，他拿着叉子的手放也不是不放也不是，在玛莎认为自己对布鲁斯的逗弄应当适可而止后，她开心地笑起来，又为布鲁斯面前的食物山上添砖加瓦了一大勺果仁沙拉。

“我也相信潘尼沃斯先生烤的会更好吃。”玛莎往前探过上半身，拍了拍布鲁斯的手，“毕竟那么多年来你都吃惯了他的口味，也许你该带点潘尼沃斯烤制的饼干来给我尝尝，我能从中学习点什么也说不定。”

“你烤的也很好吃。”为表诚意，布鲁斯胡乱叉起了几口食物往嘴里塞，“昨天的饼干我吃光了。”

“一块都没给我留下。”克拉克揶揄着补充，却忍不住盯着布鲁斯鼓起脸颊费力咀嚼的模样。这也算是个完美的约会吧？从某种程度来说。有诱人的晚餐，有明朗的氛围，在一个温馨的地方，还有一个光是在另一面看着就很难让自己移开眼睛的人。

这也不算是欺骗。他想到阿尔弗雷德对布鲁斯寄予的某种期望，突然想为布鲁斯开脱。他确实同别人吃了晚餐，又单独相处得不错，阿尔弗雷德希望布鲁斯做的不就是这个？

“不仅是这样。”听完这番解释的布鲁斯倚在料理台旁嘟囔，克拉克正忙着把水池里的碟子一个个冲干净，他可以做得更快，不过和布鲁斯这样待在厨房还挺令人享受——比起一起在韦恩旧宅里开会、或是夜间一起到达任务现场的话，就这样待在这栋实际属于韦恩名下的房子里对克拉克来说感觉总要更好。

“阿尔弗雷德恨不得我能明天就给他带回一个韦恩的后代。”

“一天的时间确实有点困难。”

“一年也不可能做到。”布鲁斯回应着克拉克一点也不好笑的打趣，扯过墙上挂着的干毛巾，顺手擦起了冲洗好的盘子，“我以为他已经很清楚我从没有制定过这个计划了。”

“所有事都会改变的，人也一样。”克拉克没阻止他，他看着布鲁斯手上的动作，猜想擦盘子可能是韦恩家少爷唯一愿意做并且做得来的家务活，“我们不就是这样？”

“唔。”布鲁斯吹吹面前擦得能泛出灯光的盘子，满意地以点头肯定自己的劳动成果，“但也有些事永远不会改变。”

家庭。有关于家庭。克拉克知道那个答案，所以他没说出来。

“我以前也从没想过这方面的改变，我是指，在我死去前。”克拉克微微弯腰将手泡进池子里，又扭头看认真听他说话的布鲁斯，布鲁斯的刘海垂下来，遮住了半截眉毛，却把他眼睛的颜色映得更清楚，是玛莎烤饼干前调好的糖浆颜色，是让克拉克最终也忍不住尝了一口的那种颜色。

“但现在不一样了。”他让自己别用这热切视线惹布鲁斯不快，“现在我偶尔也会考虑一下这方面的问题，比如是不是也可以约个会或是……”

“约会？”布鲁斯轻笑了声，“你应该知道想和超人约会的人可以从大都会排到哥谭吧。”

“想和布鲁斯·韦恩的人也有这么多。”克拉克以实话回敬。毕竟，他也是其中之一。

“然而布鲁斯·韦恩也还是只能躲在斯莫威尔帮克拉克·肯特擦盘子。”

烤箱在恰当的时机发出了完成的提示音，而那甜蜜的味道早就在那之前，在……在布鲁斯倚到克拉克身边、对他说“我陪你洗碗”那一秒，就在克拉克鼻尖扩散了开来。

“这个因我的强迫而展开的约会比我想象中还要神秘。”阿尔弗雷德对来取文件的戴安娜形容道，“那饼干确实是自家厨房才能烤出的味道，我其实还是有点难以相信。”

“但它确实是个真实存在的约会，对吧？”戴安娜也尝了口那饼干，如果她对食物的嗅觉和味觉更灵敏的话，她应当能分辨出这种独特的甜味，只是她还不至于要从一块讨得老人的欢心中找出点什么破绽。

“他看起来也没那么不情愿。”

两个人交换着心中所想，又共同往那个他们所希望看到的方向靠拢，

“我还注意到少爷最近吃安神药的次数变少了。”

阿尔弗雷德捏着那半块饼干，对戴安娜这么说。

等玛莎开始在饼干中加入杏仁和水果干已经是两个月之后的事情了，沙发上那只布鲁斯带来的靠枕和克拉克的那条毯子成了布鲁斯的专属。不过要是玛莎决定在沙发上和他们一起看电视的话，布鲁斯就会抱着靠枕坐到地上。克拉克大多数时间也会在，他们一左一后地靠在沙发前坐着，将玛莎拱在中间保护起来。平静的日子，布鲁斯不曾怀念过，但它却自己回到了布鲁斯的生活中。

只要阿尔弗雷德不提起他这位“神秘”的约会对象，布鲁斯觉得日子确实可称为平静。他能应付所有令人焦头烂额的复杂状况，却总是对阿尔弗雷德的关心无所适从。

“你可以试着和潘尼沃斯先生谈谈。”克拉克把玛莎抱回楼上后，回到了正苦恼着的布鲁斯身边，他有意识地坐得离他更近，布鲁斯的身体半斜在沙发前，两个人的肩膀似有若无地挨在了一起。

“我不想让他失望。在整整两个月后。”

布鲁斯的忧愁从他的语气中泛出来，克拉克撇头看他，那么近，哪一根发丝白了半截、哪个瞬间布鲁斯又轻抿了下唇都看得清清楚楚，电视里还是实时新闻，布鲁斯总是在看这几个新闻频道。即使无需新闻克拉克也能第一时间知晓这个世界发生了什么，布鲁斯也总还是执拗地不肯在这种最应当放松的时刻卸下自己的责任。

“怎么会失望？”

克拉克想让肩膀完全地贴着布鲁斯的，但他说着话，又往旁边挪开了。

“你确实在约会，只不过对象是我和玛莎而已。”

“那可不是阿尔弗雷德希望看见的结果。”

布鲁斯还是因为克拉克不算安慰的安慰笑了下，他又舔舔唇，并在同一时间转头看了看克拉克。克拉克从屈起腿靠在沙发前的姿势换成了直起上半身盘腿坐着，他面对着布鲁斯，突然严肃到让布鲁斯又差点结巴。

“他……他……他可是希望我……”

“生一个韦恩家的后代？”克拉克替他补充完整，“也或许他只是希望你有个人陪伴而已。”

“或许。”布鲁斯从没去想过更多的可能，他没有这样的计划。从来也没有。他的这所有决定同阿尔弗雷德对他的期盼背道而驰，他却不忍心打破阿尔弗雷德的美梦。

“我猜我可以成为那个人？”

好像也没那么难说出口。是如此地自然而然，从击退荒原狼那场大战后，他们之间的一切过渡都如此天然而平缓。那些过去的事无人再提，他们都把那些伤痕放在了身后，接着尽量仰起脖子朝前看。这对克拉克来说不算艰难，但他知道布鲁斯为此付出了许多改变与妥协。他知道布鲁斯在努力接纳这个崭新的自己，只是没人告诉他，他做得这么好，好到无需等他敞开心扉，就吸引到了克拉克妄图主动跑进那块柔软的心田驻扎下来。

捏着抱枕边缘的手指屈了屈，在克拉克捕捉到布鲁斯的闪躲之时，布鲁斯撑着沙发边缘爬了起来。

“我猜我还是尽早向阿尔弗雷德坦白更好。”

“我以为布鲁斯·韦恩不擅长逃避呢。”

克拉克紧追不放，但布鲁斯只是当着他的面叠好了毯子又放好了靠枕，一声不吭地离开了，匆忙到连玛莎为他第二天准备的午餐都没来得及带走，那里面的面包是克拉克从小镇的超市里挑选的、布鲁斯最喜欢的蜂蜜口味，又松软又清甜。克拉克没去留他，他站在门口，扶着重新打磨过的门柱，心情复杂地看着布鲁斯极速开车离去。

玛莎看到那份被遗忘的三明治多少会感到难过。等引擎声完全消失在耳边后，克拉克叹着气想。

自己也是。

这是个错误。布鲁斯后知后觉地责怪起自己来，在肯特家的房子里躲过阿尔弗雷德的唠叨是个错误——其实还要早一些，潜意识里认为能自由自在窝在人家沙发上就是个错误。向阿尔弗雷德坦白绝对是个最坏的选项，他得在这错误发酵以前将它修正过来，这比起以前他需要困扰和考虑的全部加起来还要简单得多，不用复活谁，不用对抗什么可怕的入侵，他只需要寻找一位合心意的女伴，真真正正地约个会就行。那对布鲁斯·韦恩来说是多么得心应手的事，他不认为那会多难对付。

然而他经历了一个相当糟糕的约会——糟糕的只是布鲁斯试图装作无事发生却总是不断不断想起和克拉克围坐在沙发前的每一晚罢了。说实在的，顶级餐厅的甜点无比美味，女伴在各个领域都算和他有点共同话题，他们一直在不停地同彼此说话，一切都很完美流畅。然而布鲁斯更想念玛莎的饼干和肯特家厨房间那块用来擦盘子的干毛巾，毫无理由的。

最后他邀请女伴和他回到湖边的玻璃房子，对方却婉拒了。

“您心不在焉，韦恩先生。”她凑近，宜人的香水味由发梢飘散，“也许今晚更适合您一个人独处。”

确实如此。

布鲁斯替她关上车门，叮嘱司机一定要将对方安全送回住处。而他？也许更应该回去同阿尔弗雷德解释，他真的已经不再适合和谁约个会乃至于试图发展一段关系了。这些非自愿的约会让他倍觉煎熬，至于在肯特农场耗掉的那些时间……

那甚至不是个约会。布鲁斯说不好那到底是什么，他只是想要让自己明白，那不是个约会。

只是不消半小时，布鲁斯又明白了，许多理解必须要双方对等一致才会生效，但他眼前穿着红蓝制服和阿尔弗雷德面对面坐着的克拉克肯定是和他对那些时光产生了不同理解。还有他们面前那盒曲奇……那种不妙的预感又从脚底心攀升至后脑勺，阿尔弗雷德会尝出来，接着他就会猜到一切，再糟一点，某个他现在难以掌控的氪星人已经主动把一切——

“欺骗老人家是要遭报应的，韦恩少爷。”不出所料，阿尔弗雷德看都不看布鲁斯就直冲他而来，“您把在肯特先生家耗时间说成是约会？”

“不……我今晚真的……”

“他今晚确实同一位女士约会了，尽管不怎么愉快。”克拉克看向他的笑让布鲁斯心烦意乱，他想把手上打包回来的那份蛋糕丢到克拉克身上。反正本来也是为他和玛莎买的，换种方式给他也没太大区别。

“但之前的两个多月对您来说应当也不算欺骗，潘尼沃斯先生。”

阿尔弗雷德酝酿的话还没说出来，克拉克就又温和地替布鲁斯解释，这立马换来了阿尔弗雷德更愠怒的“肯特先生您不应该做少爷的帮凶”，克拉克没再立刻出声，不过当他看到动动嘴唇却什么也没能辩驳出来的布鲁斯后，他又确定，在处理老人家的善意上，他恐怕比布鲁斯还要熟练得多。

“不，我的意思是，”他站起来，一步一步靠近布鲁斯，“我正打算要开始正式追求布鲁斯，所以之前那些时间，也算得上是真正意义上的约会。”

这状况再次令布鲁斯瞠目结舌。氪星人是什么时候开始掌握了让他哑口无言的要领来着？阿尔弗雷德的惊讶也没能压抑，他站起身来，镜片后的不解全浇在了克拉克脸上。

“你在说什么？”

布鲁斯眉心中的褶皱几乎就挤成了个小小的问号，他沉下脸瞪向克拉克，却只是被他扯着胳膊拉到了身边。他被半拥到克拉克身侧，身体因为他手臂的力道反抗不得。

“您同意我追求布鲁斯吗？潘尼沃斯先生，我想我欠您一个正式的询问。”

阿尔弗雷德在等着布鲁斯用什么格斗技巧踢开克拉克，哪怕掰开他的手爆发一阵不优雅的痛骂也好，但他等了半晌，等到的只是气势根本强硬不起来的布鲁斯垂下眼角，咬着牙低低说了句“放手”。

这能让笑容愈发灿烂的超人先生放手才怪呢。

“我最初提议的约会可不是这样的。”不仅是地点和形式，就连对象都完全不在阿尔弗雷德考量范围内，不过对于见过更多神神鬼鬼的事情的他来说，一个可近距离了解的氪星人似乎也没有多可怕，何况，玛莎女士的手艺确实令他欣赏不已：

“你们还是欺骗了我。”他控制着表情，让自己不要在日后可能需要改换称呼的克拉克面前显得太过失礼，“我想要的是……”

“韦恩家的后代，潘尼沃斯先生，相信我，我完全了解。”他把布鲁斯揽得更紧，好笑地想着持续不懈瞪着他的布鲁斯到底累不累——也许在瞪圆眼睛绝不眨眼这件事上，哥谭义警也突破了人类极限？

“如果您对氪星的生育舱和我体内的中枢宝典有所了解的话……”

“克拉克！”布鲁斯终于喊了出来，对完全不在意他感受从头到尾只顾自己交流的两人表达了抗议。没什么用，布鲁斯应该发现，从他对克拉克那句“我知道你把我救回来不是因为喜欢我”难以应答开始，这个持续了多日局面就已经在那时初具雏形了。

“据我所知氪星飞船在您回来的时候遭到了严重的破坏。”

“那个的话，我会修好的。”克拉克终于扭头看布鲁斯，这下足够近了，这个能看到布鲁斯的瞳孔里到底有多少不知所措与妥协的距离才对，那焦棕色写满柔和，包容着他的为所欲为，“只要韦恩集团再愿意提供一点儿资金支持的话……”

“想都别想。”

布鲁斯最终踹了克拉克一脚，又在片刻之后痛苦地呜呜叫起来。克拉克用肆意上扬的唇角印上中年人的额头，企图为他脚趾经受的苦痛带去些许安慰。被暂时忽略了的阿尔弗雷德坐回了桌子前，认真地再次品尝起了克拉克带来的饼干。这一次并非玛莎出品、而是由克拉克亲自烘烤的，他是这四十多年来，第三个愿意为布鲁斯·韦恩烘烤甜点的人——这是阿尔弗雷德在方才和克拉克的交谈间，所知悉的一个事实。

也许关于韦恩的后代，还是有那么点儿希望的。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年11月21日，以此记录。


End file.
